


Труп

by Max_Planck



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Planck/pseuds/Max_Planck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пираты Соломенной Шляпы избавляются от трупа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Труп

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось для команды WTF Pirate Alliance 2016.  
> Спасибо The Stinging Goddess за исправление ошибок.

Девушка была мертва окончательно и бесповоротно. В уголках ее красивого рта выделилась пена, волосы окрасились в кровавую кашу, когда она разбила голову, падая со стула. На шее виднелись ярко-красные полосы оттого, что она пыталась перед смертью разодрать себе горло.

— Вот это я влип, — побледнел Брук, хотя это и не было заметно из-за отсутствия кожи.

Он быстро закрыл дверь изнутри, прислушался: обитатели Санни спали. Он стал открывать шкафчики в поисках большого мешка, куда могла бы поместиться 50-килограммовая девушка. Внезапно за дверью послышался негромкий кашель, а затем — шаги. В панике Брук схватил тело за руки и затащил под стол. Полотенцем вытер пол и бросил его сверху трупа. Кто-то подергал ручку двери. Брук взял клубнику и прислонился к столу. Щелкнул замок, на кухню, звеня ключами, вошел Санджи в пижаме, с взлохмаченными волосами. Босыми ногами прошлепал к бару, пройдя в каких-то миллиметрах от места, где лежал труп, открыл холодильник, достал фрукты и лед, и принялся смешивать коктейль.

— Чего ты заперся? — спросил Санджи.

— А я тут голый ходил, — нашелся Брук.

Санджи перестал резать лимон, его бровь дернулась и раскрутилась.

— Голый?! На моей кухне?

— Да, — вздохнул Брук. — Не хочу, чтобы кто-то увидел мое… ну знаешь.

— Кости?

— Определенные отверстия, — в девяносто человека очень трудно смутить.

Санджи вздрогнул и выдавил ножом сок лимона в стакан.

— Запах странный, — скривился он. — Мертвечиной будто.

— Да-да, я труп! Издевайтесь и дальше, Санджи-сан.

— Да я не про это.

Но Брук уже изображал оскорбленного до глубины души, и заметив смущение Санджи, засиял от удовольствия. А поскольку был он всего лишь костями, то Санджи не заметил разницы.

— Санджи-сан, а вы чего готовите?

— Нами-сан захотелось пить.

— Она разбудила вас посреди ночи, чтобы вы сделали ей попить? — удивился Брук.

— Нет, — мотнул головой Санджи, вытирая нож. — Я проснулся, потому что она изнывала от жажды. Сейчас отнесу ей коктейль.

— Невероятно, — сказал Брук. — вы удивительный человек!

— Это моя работа, — сказал Санджи, взял готовый коктейль и понес Нами.

Удостоверившись, что Санджи вернулся в свою спальню, Брук вытащил из-под стола тело, принялся запихивать его в мешок. К сожалению, длинные ноги никак не хотели влезать. Брук сгибал их и так и этак, но каждый раз они выскальзывали обратно. Вытерев с лица пот и вдохнув полную грудь воздуха, Брук сильно надавил на ноги, прижав их к груди трупа. Кости сломались — и девушка сложилась пополам.

— Какой я ужасный человек, — прошептал Брук.

Завязав мешок веревкой, Брук еще раз осмотрелся: не осталось ли пятен крови. Не обнаружив таких, он закинул мешок на плечо и осторожно, на цыпочках, вышел с кухни.

На палубе стоял Усопп, с закрытыми глазами он мочился, пуская струю через борт, в море. Брук попытался незаметно пройти мимо, но тело в мешке издало грохочущий звук пердежа. Брук испугался и бросил мешок на пол. Усопп ойкнул и поспешно застегнул штаны.

— Прости, туалет занят, а мне сильно хотелось.

— Ничего страшного, Усопп-сан. Продолжайте, — сказал Брук.

— Нет, серьезно, я так никогда не делаю. Но кто-то засел в туалете, а я ждал и ждал.

Усопп поправил сползшие на лицо волосы и внезапно замолчал, сделал шаг вперед, пригляделся. Брук тем временем запихнул мешок себе за спину. Да вот только за костями много не спрячешь.

— А почему из твоего мешка торчит рука? — спросил Усопп.

Брук достал смычок и заиграл колыбельную. Глаза у Усоппа закрылись, и он заснул. Брук поднял мешок, взвалил его на плечо и пошел к отсеку с мини-Мерри.

Где-то закричала птица, но Брук с отчаянной решимостью направился в лес. Держа перед собою катану и вздрагивая от каждого хруста, он пробирался сквозь заросли. Было страшно, но потерять уважение Луффи было во много раз страшнее, поэтому Брук шел вперед.

Среди деревьев показался чей-то силуэт. Брук заорал, выронив поклажу, отскочил назад, но лишь споткнулся об труп и упал на землю.

— Не подходи, д-демон! — закричал он, размахивая катаной.

— Хватит визжать!

— Зоро-сан? — удивился Брук. — Фух, а я подумал Чу-Чу, демон моховой коры.

Зоро помог ему подняться и стряхнул прилипшие к волосам мокрые листья.

— И что ты делаешь тут с трупом в мешке? — спросил он.

— Ах, вы заметили? — смутился Брук.

— Китецу аж звенит, чувствуя смерть.

— Это моя невеста, — ответил Брук.

Зоро нервно поправил катаны.

— А живые девушки тебя не интересуют?

— Зоро-сан, вы заставляете меня краснеть, — вздохнул Брук. — Разве могут мертвые кости надеяться на любовь живой девушки?

— А твои фанатки?

— Они любят только мою музыку.

Зоро вздохнул, потер рукой лицо и сказал:

— Ладно, меня это не касается. Только один вопрос: ты что убил ее?

— Я выкопал ее на кладбище, — соврал Брук.

— Больше мне знать не надо, — сказал Зоро с каменным лицом, затем развернулся и зашагал в противоположную сторону от корабля.

— Зоро-сан, — осторожно позвал Брук.

— Да знаю я куда идти! — рявкнул Зоро.

— Вы меня не так поняли. Я хотел попросить, никому не говорить об этом.

— Я могила, — кивнул Зоро.

— О-хо-хо, хорошая шутка, хоть и обидная немного.

Зоро ушел, а Брук потащил тело вглубь леса.

Вывалив труп под большим толстым деревом, Брук потянулся за лопатой, как обнаружилось, что ее он забыл взять.

— Акцио, лопата! — произнес Брук, имитируя хогвардский акцент, но ничего не произошло.

Брук попытался рыть руками, но только вывихнул два пальца. Он скрутил мешок и положил его под голову девушке, потом засыпал ее листьями и поспешил на корабль.

Лопаты находились в кладовой. Пользовались ими редко, но Луффи требовал, чтобы они были. Вдруг придется вырывать сокровища. Брук выбрал черную, все-таки она лучше всех подходила к темному делу, которое ему предстояло сделать. Брук был поэтом и во всем видел лирику.

— Зачем тебе лопата? — спросил Санджи. Они с Усоппом незаметно подкрались и теперь с суровыми лицами смотрели на Брука.

— Хотел себе могилку вырыть, — ответил Брук. — Меня в свое время нормально так и не похоронили.

— Я видел, кого ты тащил в мешке, — сказал Усопп.

Брук дернул себя за волосы, запричитав:

— Мне так жаль. Я не хотел, чтобы Луффи-сан пострадал из-за этого.

Тем временем Санджи достал еще две лопаты, одну из них протянул Усоппу.

— Она тяжелая, не понесешь за меня, — заныл тот.

— Мы поможем, — отпихнув от себя лопату Усоппа, сказал Санджи.

— Санджи-сан, я не могу подобрать слов, — расчувствовался Брук.

— Ничего объяснять не надо, — закурил сигарету Санджи. — Мы не можем допустить, чтобы в мире считали, что альянс с Луффи — дело ненадежное. Показывай, где ты оставил труп.

— Но все же — как ты ее? — спросил Усопп.

— Нам не нужно это знать! — перебил Санджи.

— Да-да, прости.

— Кажется, я нашел! — позвал Усопп, тыкая палкой в горб, засыпанный листьями, и тут же в ужасе отскочил назад, когда горб зашевелился и издал протяжное «р-р-р».

Санджи направил свет от фонарика, и вместо трупа они увидели вполне живого, но слегка сонного Зоро.

— Ты напугал нас! — стукнул его Усопп.

— Где это я? — огляделся вокруг Зоро.

— Возвращайся на корабль, — сказал Санджи, затем щелкнул пальцами и вздохнул: — Тебя же нужно провести.

Санджи успел пригнуться до того, как катана рассекла воздух над его головой.

— Смотрите, тут она лежала, — позвал Брук. Зоро и Санджи тотчас прекратили ссориться и подошли к тому месту, на которое указывал палец Брука. Трава была примята, на ней лежал скрученный валиком мешок, тот, в котором Брук тащил труп.

— Кто-то его забрал, — сказал Усопп.

— Труп потеряли? — спросил Зоро.

— Не мог же он сам уйти, — сказал Санджи.

— Вот вы придурки, — хмыкнул Зоро.

— Что же делать? Если Ло-сан узнает, то случится страшное, — запаниковал Брук.

— Без паники, — стал серьезным Зоро. — Разделимся и будем искать тело. Скорее всего его утащило животное.

— Он сказал «Разделимся», — переполненным трагичности голосом повторил Усопп.

— Этот идиот неисправим, — добавил Санджи с видом, будто только что похоронил последние надежды на выздоровление.

— Заткнитесь! — рявкнул Зоро, затем обернулся к Бруку: — А ты перестань есть!

— Я ничего не делаю, — сказал Брук.

Все замолчали и услышали чавкающие звуки.

— Кто-то ест мой труп! — закричал Брук и кинулся с мечом на неизвестного.

Дикая собака отскочила в сторону, когда Брук атаковал ее своей морозной техникой, а затем выдрала кусок мяса у трупа и убежала в лес. Все подошли к телу; собака его хорошо потрепала, пока Брук ходил за лопатой: отсутствовала нога и был разодран живот, а на ветках поблизости висели кишки.

Усоппа стошнило за деревом.

Брук копал глубокую яму, пока Санджи с Зоро собирали остатки трупа по лесу. Усопп страдал от тяжелой формы болезни «еще-раз-подойду-к-трупу-сам-умру» и тихонько постанывал, спрятавшись за деревом.

— Можно нежнее? Это же леди, — зарычал Санджи, когда Зоро кинул в яму свернутые кишки.

— Закопать мало. Надо сжечь, — сказал Зоро, не обратив внимания на слова Санджи.

Горело хорошо; в голове Брука родилась новая мелодия и он неторопливо насвистывал ее, чтобы не забыть. Санджи стоял с каменным лицом, словно выполнял рутинную работу. Зоро смотрел на огонь, и на его лице не отражалось ни одной мысли, а за его спиной прятался Усопп.

Прах засыпали землей и вернулись на тропинку, что вела к побережью.

— Подождите, — остановил всех Усопп. — Мы должны сжечь нашу одежду. Ее станут искать, а у них есть Бепо с идеальным нюхом. Да и Чоппер может учуять, а его легко разговорить.

Нехотя, все стали стягивать с себя одежду.

— Трусы можно оставить, — сказал Усопп, увидев, что Брук обнажился до основания.

— А я не ношу трусов. Им не за что зацепиться.

Они вышли из лесу и столкнулись с тем, с кем меньше всего на свете хотелось сейчас встречаться. Трафальгар Ло делал физические упражнения на берегу, когда увидел группу голых мужиков с ходячим скелетом. Он так и застыл в позе «журавль парит», когда заметил их.

— Доброе утро, Ло-сан, — слегка поклонился Брук.

У Ло вытянулось лицо, он кашлянул, опустил ногу и кивнул в ответ. Пираты Соломенной Шляпы смотрели на Ло, а он на них. Минута молчания затягивалась.

— Нас ограбили, — наконец вымолвил Зоро.

— Украли только одежду? — уточнил Ло.

— Ага. Мелочное ворье попалось, — сказал Зоро.

— А лопаты зачем?

Зоро обернулся и посмотрел на остальных, но они молчали. Брук подмигнул Зоро, чтобы поддержать, но поскольку век у него не было, то нужного эффекта не добился. Зоро изобразил губами неслышимое «уроды», на что Санджи улыбнулся, а Усопп покачал головой.

— Мы копали землю для сада Нами, — сказал Зоро.

— И ведра с землей тоже украли?

— Им же надо было в чем-то нести нашу одежу! — рявкнул Зоро.

— Но как вам удалось защитить лопаты? — продолжал издеваться Ло.

Зоро явно хотелось свернуть Ло в позу «журавль дочирикался и сдох», но он пересилил себя и с гордо поднятой головой промаршировал прочь. Насколько возможно быть гордым в одних трусах.

— Я замерз, — бросил Зоро на ходу. Остальные поспешили за ним. Забравшись в мини-Мерри и включив мотор, Зоро пробурчал:

— Могли бы и помочь мне.

— Я онемел от страха, — сказал Брук.

— Наблюдать за тобою было истинным удовольствием, — сказал Санджи.

— Это было сильно, как я и спланировал, — все, что сказал Усопп.

Брук принял душ, переоделся и завалился в кровать. Поспать удалось два часа, так как Чоппер разбудил всех, чтобы помогли найти подругу Ло. Поиски шли целый день. С таким усердием Брук не искал даже собственное тело, когда воскрес после смерти. Зоро и Санджи не ссорились, а Луффи спрятал свой эгоизм и буквально рыл землю, чтобы найти девушку.

— Как-то странно они себя ведут, — сказала Нами. — Старались они так, если бы пропала не хорошенькая девушка, а мужик какой-то?

Вечером, не найдя девушку, Ло собрал свою команду и отправился к ближайшему острову, уверенный, что далеко она не смогла бы убежать.

На трясущихся ногах Брук вернулся в спальню, прислонился к стене и сполз по ней. Следом зашли остальные. Чоппер положил голову на колени Брука, тяжело дыша.

— Как я устал. И куда она запропастилась?

— Ее могли убить, — ответил Зоро. Чоппер взвизгнул от ужаса, стукнул копытцем об пол и закричал:

— Не говори таких страшных вещей!

В комнату зашел Луффи. Он встал в проеме, сложив руки на груди. Вид у него был донельзя серьезный.

— Чоппер, Фрэнки, Нами и Робин, оставьте нас, — приказал он.

— Эй, Луффи, ты чего? — возмутилась Нами.

Луффи посмотрел на нее строгим взглядом, под которым Нами замолчала и покинула комнату.

У Брука зачесался нос, что не предвещало ничего хорошего. Луффи закрыл дверь, прошел в центр — и грохнулся на колени, улыбаясь во весь рот.

— Ребята, как же я всех вас люблю, — сказал он.

— Ты снова пил из бутылки Зоро? — поинтересовался Санджи.

Луффи замотал головой.

— Спасибо, что уничтожили труп, — сказал Луффи.

— Труп дохлой кошки? — с невинностью младенца на лице спросил Усопп.

— Той девушки из команды Траффи.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Санджи.

— Так я же ее убил, — помрачнел Луффи.

— Ну зачем ты? — фыркнул Зоро.

— Я просто хотел угостить ее коктейлем, что сделал для себя. Намешал всякого, а она выпила глоток и умерла, — сказал Луффи.

— Вот почему я не разрешаю никому готовить на моей кухне! — рявкнул Санджи.

— Прости, я больше не буду, — склонил голову Луффи. Затем достал из кармана бутерброд, откусил кусок и продолжил рассказ: — Я позвал Зоро, и он сказал, что тело нужно уничтожить, если я не хочу разрывать альянс с Траффи. Я не хотел, потому что с Траффи весело. Зоро отправился в лес, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, а я попытался раздуть пузо, чтобы в нем ее спрятать.

— А в мешок не пробовал? — спросил Санджи.

— Зоро в лесу — уже сами подозрения, — добавил Усопп.

— Но мне захотелось какать. А когда я хочу, то мне трудно растягиваться, можно оконфузиться, — засмеялся Луффи.

Брук и Усопп хихикнули, но быстро замолчали под злым взглядом Санджи.

— Пошел я в туалет, а туда давай ломиться Усопп. Я не хотел, чтобы он меня увидел. Он же такой умный — все поймет.

— Поймет, что ты делал в туалете? — спросил Санджи.

— Сидел я, сидел, а Усопп все не уходил. Я надеялся, он сходит в море, как всегда это делает, — продолжил Луффи.

— Я никогда так не делаю! — покраснел Усопп, Санджи закрыл лицо рукой.

— Ну, он ушел. Я вылез, побежал на кухню, а девушки нет. Я подумал, что, может, она не умерла и вернулась к себе. Обрадовался и пошел спать. Но что-то не давало мне заснуть. Я вспомнил о Зоро, что он точно заблудился и мерзнет в лесу.

— Он и заблудился, — кивнули Усопп и Санджи.

— Я выбрался из кровати, как услышал на кухне разговор. Санджи, Усопп и Брук обсуждали труп. Я сообразил, что труп мой, потому что было бы странно, если в эту же ночь кто-то убил еще одного из команды Траффи. Проследил за вами, увидел, что вы сожгли труп, вернулся на корабль и заснул, — закончил Луффи.

И тут Брук начал смеяться.


End file.
